In hospitals and other care-giving facilities, large wheeled devices such as wheel chairs, hospital beds, patient lifting devices, etc. are often moved from one location in the facility to another location by hospital employees. The employees, such as nurses for example, manually push the wheeled device to the desired location. This may require significant physical exertion, and also may take up significant employee time. The employees would be free to perform other tasks if they were not required to push around the wheeled objects. Further, employees may be very busy throughout the work shifts and may not be able to expediently pick up and deliver the wheeled devices in accordance with a schedule, leading to device unavailability and missed appointment schedules.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative transportation devices for autonomously picking up and delivering wheeled devices in accordance with destination instructions.